Mornings Part Two
by ToniiiMaus
Summary: Just another fluffy Nick & Jess story, doesn't have much content. As the title states it take place during the sensual time of one morning. Has mature rated content.


**Hey! I had a story published some time ago called 'mornings'. And because I like this kind of fiction and I wrote another story. It might show some parallels to the previous story. Enjoy! :)**

The heaviness of his arm presses her into the bed when she wakes up. Part of her face is squeezed into mattress and drool is draining the bedsheets. _God I feel sexy right now._ Slowly Jess manages to turn under his strong arm and carefully brings it back to his side. Nick is laying on his belly and facing her. His lips are pursed and have a dark shade of red. Jess smiles to herself, placing a hand on the exposed skin of his back and strokes it lightly and admiring every inch of his face. _Yeah… she definitely is happy with this man... She can't imagine having anybody else lying in bed next her._ Her hand moves into his hair and she kisses his forehead, a couple of times. She kisses her way to his cheek and then his lips hoping he might wake. She knows she should let her man sleep, he came home late last night but she can't resist.

Stirring a little he whispers 'What are u doing Jess?'

'I don't know. You looked really kissable this morning.'

'Oh yeah?' His eyes are still closed but his' right leg moves over hers, pulling her closer. 'What does kissable mean? Do I look good?'

'Maybe…' she smiles at him and lifts her hand onto his cheek, their noses are almost touching.

She plants another soft kiss on his lips and this time he responses, leaving a grin on his face.

'I guess you're kinda kissable too. A little bit at least.'

Jess giggles quietly. _What an idiot._

‚I beg your pardon? A little bit?' she says playfully putting some distance between them again. Nick keeps her in place though, pulling her closer and capturing her lips with his again.

He whispers against her lips 'Fine. Really kissable. Is that better?' They smile as Nick finally manages to open his eyes. He looks into hers and he loves this. Her. Everything about this morning feels perfect, he doesn't think it could get better than this. His eyes travel down to her lips before his lips touches hers again, this time a little more passionately. She opens her mouth to his and lets his tough slip in. They linger in their position for a little, his hands starting to explore her the perfect curves of her mostly naked body, maybe squeezing affectionately her butt as well. He slowly guides her on top of him as he is eager to have her even closer to him. Their little make-out sesh becomes a little more messy and eventually her lips move down to his earlobe, carefully licking it with the tip of her tongue. She knows it drives him nuts and he decides to take control when he flips her on her back. His hands move slowly down to where his erection is already pressed into. His fingers linger at the elastic band of her panties while his face moves from her neck back up to look into her eyes. He's giving her that look **,** smirking at her devilishly- _KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK_

'Guys?! Are you in there?'

They stop in their movement and the corners of his face turn down, frowning.

'Nick, Jess! I know you're in there. I need something from your room Nicholas!'

They still keep quiet hoping for him to just leave again as he really is unwelcome right now.

'Really guys...I know you're in there. If you're not gonna answer me, I'm just gonna come in.'

Nick rolls his eyes into his head and answers with a sigh 'Go away Schmidt!'

'Ha! Ha! So you are in there! So the thing is, I need my body beauty products. They're in your room Nicholas. I especially need my waxing supplies, it looks horrible down there!'

'What the fuck Schmidt? Shut up.'

'I need it right now. I have a special date with Cece planed. I have to get ready!'

'Oh my...we are not here and the door is locked! End of discussion!'

'You're talking to me. What are you doing in there anyway? Are you being nasty? Don't worry guys, I've seen you doing it before. Just hold still for a second, I'll get my stuff and I'm out within 10 seconds. Just cover yourselves'

'Schmidt!' Jess is by now so far away from being turned on, she doesn't even care anymore.

'Oh let him come in' she whispers to Nick. 'I don't even care anymore.'

Nick looks a little baffled. 'What? No? Why, I'm mean, why? No Jess.'

Jess pushes Nick aside and yells back 'Sure Schmidt! Come in!' He stares at her in disbelieve. This morning is not perfect anymore.

Immediately the door opens while they pull their blanket up to their chins. Schmidt walks in an energetic manner already headed to the shelf where his stuff is placed.

'Hey you guys.' He smiles at them' Oh so you're not at it. Why didn't you let me in then?'

Nick wants to throw things at him, like anything that slips into his hands right now but he behaves himself.

'Why do you have your shit in my room. I don't use this stuff.'

'Yeah well maybe you should, maybe that's why I left it in here. Ever thought about that? It might help you, you know with your "performance"' he emphasizes.

'Trust me everything is fine with my performance.'

'Jess?' Schmidt asks her. 'What do you think?'

'I think you should get out of here!'

'Sure, right. Thank you anyways!' On his way out, he stops one more time in the doorstep and turns around.

'Do you wanna know what I have planned? You see I have this new technique-'

'Get out Schmidt!'

'Alright alright. Where is all this negative energy coming from this morning? Have fun, guys! Don't be too loud!' he says before he closes the door behind him.

'Oh maybe we will be extra loud, you idiot!' Nick yells after him. He shakes his head for a second before he can focus on the important things in life again.

Nick looks questioningly over to Jess as he moves closer again and places his hand on her stomach. He starts kissing her neck from this weird angle, trying to get her in the "mood" again.

'Na I think I'm done for today.'

'Really?'

'He waxes himself.' She starts while Nick keeps nibbling on her neck. 'Waxing. Himself. Like his hair-'

'Ok ok.' he whispers against her skin. 'I heard what he said.'

'And you're ok with that? With this information?'

'It's Schmidt. I've heard worse stuff!' he presses his lips softly against hers.

'Soooo...sex?' he smiles.

'Nick!'

'Come on, babe.' He whispers as he gets on top of her caressing the skin of her neck and decollete.

'How can you resist a body like that.' he presses himself against her. She starts laughing as he takes her arm and guides it to his butt to squeeze it.

'Impressive right?'

'Yes very.'

'So..let's get down to business, woman.'

They keep laughing as he tries to kiss her but she vigorously moves her head away.

She teases him a little longer before she lets him capture his lips with hers again.

'Alright than…but you've got to convince me.'

'Convince you?'

'Yes.'

'Ok. I can do that. Easy!'

'Are you sure about that'

'Yes' he grins at her, kisses her one last time before he makes his way down on her.

He takes his sweet time with her, as he pulls down her panties and slowly kisses his way from her inner thighs to her center. He strokes over her folds with his thumb and slowly opens her for his hungry mouth. As his tongue touches her, he whispers against her 'You're so wet Jess, I don't think I have to do much convincing…' grinning he focuses on her clit as the tip of his tongue circles on her skin, evoking goosebumps on her body. As his tongue moves further down, covering her more fully, the point of his nose keeps touching her sensitive skin around her clit, making her moan. Her hands find his skull, gripping and ruffling his hair, pressing him closer to her. As he can feel her getting more and more worked up, he stops and waits.

'Nick?'

'Yeah, Jess?' he kisses her center one last time before he moves back up.

'What are you doing?' she places her hands on both sides of his face.

'I don't know, I wanted to check where we are on the whole convincing situation...' he grins at her and places is wet lips on hers again.

'Oh. I think you were doing fine.'

'Oh well in that case, I'd better get back to work.' He winks at her and is about to make his way back down again when she decides to keep him in place, pressing her lips against his. One hand tries to pull down his boxers and he helps her getting rid of them. He stops the kiss and rests his forehead against hers. He has placed himself at her entrance and looks her in the eyes as he guides himself into her. Jess lets out another whimper and he puts his head into the angle where her should and neck meets, slowly starting to move. They take their time, enjoying this sensual moment with each other. They focus on feeling of how their bodies touch and interact, there is no need to rush.

As the pace starts to quicken, the room fills with noises of sex; their bodies connecting, moans eliciting their throats and now and then the bed wails as well. Jess feels herself getting closer. She takes his hand while his mouth lingers on her cheek and guides him to her clit, signaling him she's ready. He gives her her sweet time until she comes undone and she lets out a throaty moan as her wonderful orgasm spreads through every inch of her body. Nick follows quickly and rides out their beautiful release. He collapses on top of her and breathing heavily against her skin.

'I love you' he whispers and looks into her eyes. Moving to her ear he continues ' _very much'_. Slowly he disconnects himself from her and lies down next to her. He can't stop smile and neither can't she because this, what they have, it feels damn good. Nick pulls her into his embrace, stroking her dark hair.

'By the way, I love you too!'

'Very much?'

'Very much indeed.' She kisses his the tip of his nose and chuckles.

'If that's the case, I mean that you love me. I think you should you know show your affection for this gentleman next to you by bringing him some breakfast? He grins at her. 'because he is starving after sex.'

'I don't think that's gonna happen, mister.'

'But Jess, you're allowed to have breakfast together with me, it's not like I'm going to demand all of it for me, I can share if you ask politely.' he laughs.

'Oh that's very kind. Thank you.' She smirks 'Ok, how about that: I'll make breakfast in the kitchen because I hate having breadcrumbs in our bed. And in return you're gonna go with me to the farmer's market later today. It's Saturday!'

'Ok. Which famer's market?'

'The one at Nicole Street.'

'At Nicole Street? That's the big one right?'

'Yeah but it has such a diverse selection of fruits and veggies. It's amazing Nick!'

'Ok, ok. But breakfast in bed?'

'No in the kitchen, honey' she kisses his cheek one last time before she gets up.

Nick watches her perfect physique walking around naked his room, looking for something to wear. She eventually finds her panties and a flannel on the floor which judging by the smell is "almost" freshly washed. Before she stumbles half-dressed out of his room, she turns around.

'Breakfast is ready in 15 mins, you better be there and dressed or there will be none at all' she smiles at him.

'I'll be waiting here for my breakfast.'

* * *

15 minutes later Nick appears in the kitchen dressed in boxers and a t-shirt.


End file.
